Unconventional Ever After
by ForbiddenEmotion
Summary: Casey loved Derek and had finally built up the nerve to let him know, but he rejects her. Now six years later, Casey is engaged and is returning home for the wedding ceremony, what will come of the unconventional pair? I suck at summarie...DASEY


**A/N: Okay this is my first story outside of Stay Beautiful and it's kinda scary to find out how people will like this one. I just hope you guys like it and please review and let me know if I should continue or not. Oh and just want to say I LOVE YOU CASS!! YOU ROCK!! **

**Summary- When they were eighteen, Casey and Derek shared a little moment in his room. Casey wanted it to work but Derek was scared. So Casey had left on bad terms with him or they never really talked again after what happened. And six years later Casey engaged to a guy named Alex and her mother insists on having the wedding back home. What happens when Derek and Casey see each other after six years of not speaking? And so close to Casey's wedding?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD but I do own Alex. **

**This is just the prologue so we will see what happens with ratings and lengths of chapters!!**

* * *

_** Prologue**_

_Eighteen-year-old Casey MacDonald carefully peeked through the crack of her bedroom door only to see the dim light from the bathroom casting shadows down the hallway. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to go about this but she knew that if she didn't go through with it, she would live the rest of her life never knowing what would have come of it had she only confessed herself to him._

_Casey inhaled deeply and pushed her door open the rest of the way. Moving forward hesitantly she kept her eyes locked with her destination. Just a few more feet and I'm in, Casey thought as she continued inching slowly towards the door. Knowing him he would still be awake sitting in front of his computer or other things that one did while in the privacy of their own room…Casey cringed, was she sure this was what she wanted to do? _

_Reaching for the door handle, a surge of self-assurance shot through her body. She straightened her shoulders and without a second thought, she twisted the knob and stepped in. It hadn't occurred to her that he might not even be in there. _

"_Derek?" Casey whispered into the darkness. She looked around his room and was disappointed to find it empty. "Damn."_

"Such language, Case." She spun around, surprised if not a little embarrassed. Derek was leaning up against his doorframe with some chocolate syrup covered concoction in hand. She tried to remember what it was she was planning on doing but Derek's voice once again interrupted her thoughts. "Honestly, had it ever occurred to you to knock? Or wait I forget, Princess Casey doesn't have to knock."

"_Like you ever knock? I just love how you're so hypocritical." Casey watched as he shrugged and pushed away from the doorframe. He hadn't even seemed the least bit shocked to see her in his bedroom at four o'clock am on a Monday. Casey cleared her throat, "Look, I just wanted to talk to you…"_

_Derek lazily fell onto his bed and reached for the remote to his stereo, practically ignoring her. "Okay fine, I'll do all the talking and you just listen." Still no response._

_Casey wasn't backing down though; in fact it urged her to carry on even more. She plopped onto his bed, which earned her an annoyed glare, and turned her body to face him. Maybe if I don't even say anything and just do it. That is bound to be interesting. _

_Casey's eyes slowly slid shut as she prepared to go through with her little plan. She hadn't thought about what he might say or do afterwards. _

_Derek's body visibly tensed as Casey began to scoot closer to him on the bed. This wasn't exactly something he had planned on. He could almost feel his insides start to rise in temperature as her hand brushed his on its way to grasp his shoulder. What the hell was she doing? Is she about to **kiss **me? _

_With that thought came instant panic. He immediately sat up to protest and rudely tell her to leave but that slight movement had closed the gap between them and Casey's lips had crashed onto his. Derek's thoughts all seemed to blur as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. She smiled into his lips and raised both her arms to wrap them around Derek's neck. Derek couldn't remember ever feeling so peaceful or happy in his life but he had remembered whom it was he was kissing. _

_Casey's face twisted up in confusion and fear as Derek forcefully broke them apart and shoved her away from him. Her eyes were swimming with rejection and hurt. She opened her mouth to protest but Derek had beat her to it. _

"_Casey, what the hell was that? You are my stepsister! We are practically family!" Derek yelled as he upended Casey onto the floor. She swiftly pushed herself up from the floor and stood to meet his eyes. _

"_You bastard!" she barked, as angry tears continued to roll freely down her cheeks. She was visibly shaking and clearly pissed off. _

"_Leave." His eyes were cold and distant just like his voice but Casey could've sworn she could see something else. He had felt it too, she knew he did, but he was Derek and she was Casey. Derek was the only one who seemed to remember that tiny detail._

_Casey didn't hesitate as she turned around and walked away with the small piece of dignity she managed to hold on to. _

24-year-old Casey MacDonald awoke with a start. She winced as her sleepy gaze fell upon the face of her fiancé Alex. She sighed as she turned to face the window. She couldn't bare to look at him when she had that dream. She would never love him like she loved Derek.

Casey rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom that she shared with Alex. It was odd that she found herself dreaming of her fateful last night at home. That had been the last night she had ever seen Derek. Sure she would ask her mother about him from time to time but she had never actually seen him with his new life. Word was that he had managed to snag a girlfriend from the modeling business named Angelica or Angelina or Ang- something. She made a face at her reflection in the mirror and reached for her toothbrush. This wasn't going to be the most pleasant two weeks of her life.

She had agreed to have her wedding in Toronto so that all of her family could attend, all meaning Derek included. From a lot of pressure from her mother and Alex, she had even agreed to stay in her old bedroom back at home. Casey spat into the sink and lifted her head up to have a healthy look at herself. She hadn't changed much since the last time she had been home. Her hair had gotten a little longer and she had managed to put on an extra 5 pounds but other than that she was exactly the same girl who left. Casey grunted in disapproval as she took the fat on her stomach into her hands and began to shake it.

"Hun, would you stop doing that? Honestly, I think you look beautiful." Casey smiled half heartedly as she felt Alex enclose his strong arms around her waist. She stared at their reflection and began to wonder if this really was a good idea after all. It was no secret as to why Casey was attracted to Alex. He had shaggy reddish brown hair and was known for being the life of every party he dragged her into. He reminded her so much of Derek that she had actually blamed that fact as being the reason she accepted Alex's proposal anyways.

A quick kiss on her temple brought her out of her thoughts. She smiled as he began to beckon her to the shower.

She didn't dare think about how it would be when she had to introduce him to Derek. She wasn't even sure if she should try to make any attempts to speak to Derek herself in the first place. Casey figured that it wouldn't be that hard to avoid him for a couple of weeks. He had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her six years ago in his bedroom. What was the worst that could happen?

* * *

** A/N: Well that's the prologue! I really do hope ya'll like it!! I will continue but it would be sooo much cooler if I had some motivation...HINT HINT...but anyways I hope ya like it!! Please dont be too harsh if you dont!! **


End file.
